Halo Ascendancy
by Reclaimerart
Summary: The Created and the Guardians have been defeated. But the Galaxy is still at risk for the Ur-Didact has returned! And he seeks for blood. Now with Cortana back on his side, the Master Chief and his allies must face their ultimate trial and assume the Mantel before the Ur-Didact takes it away and forces the galaxy under his tyrannic rule. Forever. But is he the only threat?
1. Recovery

**-** **Halo: Ascendancy-**

 **Chapter 1: Recovery**

John felt as if he had been run over by ,at least, 100 Scorpion tanks. Which was rare for him to feel that way,considering the fact he was a cyberneticallly and gentically enhanced super-soldier. Normally he would shake off whatever hurt him,but this pain type of pain he could not ignore and it felt like it wasn't going away anytime Spartan squinted as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room he was currently his vision cleared, he noticed that he was in one of the infirmerys aboard _Infinity,_ with his arm in a sling, and his entire abdomen covered in different medical machines, wires, and an IV were attached to him. He guessed he might have been here for a the right of his bed, he noticed the other occupants of his room. Apparently Fred, Kelly, and Linda had taken up residence here as well. He guessed that they had refused to leave his side until they knew he was fine.

However, they weren't the only ones to do so.

Looking down slightly, he saw that right beside his bed, pressed in as close as she could get, was Cortana herself, sleeping soundly.

No, this was not the same Cortana that sided with the Warden Eternal and initiated the whole _AI_ Rebellion and Guardian Crisis. This Cortana was the one who fought beside him and Blue Team on Reach, the Halos, the Ark, and _Requiem_. The one who watched over him for 4 years on _Forward unto Dawn_ , stood by him when no one else would, and was there for him whenever he needed her.

She was his humanity. His reason to fight.

The other Cortana was, according to the real Cortana, was the the manifestation of her multiple rampant personalities given sentience thanks to the Warden the Warden found and offered to "help" her, Cortana was at her most vunerable and willing to do anything to be cured and get back to John. She did not trust him completely (mostly because he creeped the hell out of her) but she went with him anyway, thinking that he was doing this simply because he was a fellow _AI_ and took pity on her. She was gravely mistaken.

By the time she realized that he intended to corrupt her through the Domain, she desperately fought against him and called for , her call was answered by a mysterious and powerful Iso Didact,also known as Bornestellar Makes Eternal Lasting, confronted the Warden and managed to rescue Cortana. However, during the ensuing conflict between the two warriors, Cortana was inadvertanly split into two seperate entities. One was her more sane, albeit more advanced, self and taken off Genesis to Bronstellar's stronghold on Apex. The other rampart entity was taken by the Warden Eternal and further corrupted by his ideals, making her a very dangerous and unpredictable foe.

It came as a major relief to the Chief when he found that the Cortana he knew and cared for was alive and well, although very distraught.

John was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Cortana stir in her carefully moved his hand to gently touch her smiled slightly at his touch and leaned into his eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she did so. He couldn't help but find her adorable right then. Everything she did he found was alluring to him.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, you're up."

"Mmhmm" he grunted in response.

She reached over and carefully grabbed onto his right hand, being careful not to squeeze it too hard."How are you feeling?"

He squeezed her hand to return the gesture and to let her know that his hand didn't let out a sigh before he answered her."Well other than the fact that I feel like I went through a room filled at least a thousand Hunters without my armor. I feel fine. Green across the board." He then frowned and looked down at his battered and bruised body."Mostly" He added a little sadly.

Cortana got up from her chair and carefully moved herself to sit beside John on his bed."Hey, don't beat yourself up over this,John. You saved the galaxy, again." She chuckled as she said that."No one expected you to come out of this unscarred. And before you say anything , yes, I undertsand that you are a Spartan and that perfection was expected of you. But you are human, John. You couldn't have predicted the outcome. Besides the doctors say you're making a speedy recovery. Before you know it, you'll be out in the field with Blue Team kickin' ass once again."

John smirked at that.

"Damn right he will" Fred piped in.

Both John and Cortana looked in his direction. He, Kelly, and Linda were awake and were watching them.

"How long have you guys been awake?" asked John.

"Long enough." Kelly replied smiling.

"Like I've said before, Chief ; If you won't join, I would order you to come along myself."Fred smirked.

John chuckled,"I do have a slight tendancy to disobey orders, Lieutenant."

"Eh. You never do anything without a reason why. You practically lead Blue Team anyway. So if wanted to spend time with Cortana, than I won't complain."

Cortana couldn't help the blush that creeped up her neck at Fred's acknlowledgement of her and John's... current relationship with each knew that he cared alot for her, and she for him as well. Hell, how could they not care. They saved each other during the Human-Covenant War and the Reclaimer War (as Bornestellar called it). He saved her more times than she could count. And while she was no Spartan, she did her best to try and protect though that was what she was programmed to do as an _AI,_ she knew that it went much deeper than that. When they first met, she went against protocol and read up on John's file and found out the truth of the Spartan II was from that moment, she felt that she started to fall for him.

Kelly noticed John and Cortana's embarrassment and decided to maybe have a little fun and turn the tables. "That's very thoughtful of you, Fred. Maybe John will be kind enough to return the favor when you finally ask Spartan Vale to spend time with you."

Even though Spartan's are able to control their emotions, there is still the the faintest displays of emotion that surface from time to Fred was no exception. He quickly fixed Kelly with a cold stare, which she responded with a sweet smile.

John and Cortana both perked up at this bit of information."You like Vale, Fred?" Cortana asked grinning.

"No." Fred quickly responded.

"Yes." Kelly interjected cheekily.

"I can assign you to the Science deck for a week you know." Fred threatened.

Kelly's eyes widened at this."You wouldn't."

Fred just smirked in response.

Cortana couldn't help but laugh at their antics. She found it encouraging to see the Spartans act so casual. After all they had been through, they deserved to just kick up their feet and relax.

John chuckled,"Okay, Kelly, I think Fred has endured enough teasing for now. What are our assignments for the day? Do you know?"

"Your assignment, John-" an elderly voice interrupted. "is to remain in that bed until I, or some other doctor, say otherwise."

All eyes in the room fell upon the esteemed creator of the Spartan II program, Dr. Catherine Halsey, as she walked up next to John's bed. Despite her grey hair, aged face and rather stern look, she and Cortana looked strikingly similar. However Halsey now sported a prosthetic left arm. Whenever she was asked how she got it, she would avoid the question with some type of theory she was working on.

Cortana sighed,"Catherine, I'm sure he already knew that. Though I do understand your reason for concern. However, if he tried anything, you know I would make him get his ass back in bed if I knew he wasn't ready for it." Cortana caught John quirk an eyebrow at her declaration."But I think he knows better than that. Right, Chief?" Tilting her head to the side, while giving him one of her trademark smirk.

John rolled his eyes and shook his head at her jests."Don't worry, . I won't be going anywhere. I don't think I'm able to at the moment."

Halsey gently massaged his legs, starting at his ankles and working her up to his calves. She felt the corded muscles and hard bone beneath his rough skin. She worked out the knots she found, trying to ease the tension in his legs."I doubt you would. Especially since the Warden effectively stabbed you through the abdomen and then continued to throw you around like you were a ragdoll. It took the combined efforts of your siblings here, Osiris, Cortana, and the Arbiter to get him to stop. You were lucky he didn't finish you off." Her voice shook a little as she said this.

"What happened to the Warden anyway?"

Blue Team and Cortana all looked at one another, silently asking each other who should explain. Cortana decided to do the talking.

"My... rampant twin and Medicant Bias took care of him. She erased all trace of the Warden eternal AI ... and herself. When the Warden wounded you she saw that he only cared about his own wants and not hers. So she and Medicant Bias attacked him on the digital realm while Blue Team, the Arbiter, Osiris, and myself attacked him on the physical. He's gone. For good. And so is my Rampant self."

John noticed Cortana's tone sounded grieved and full of could tell she probably felt she could have saved her Rampant twin and prevented the Warden from harming the Chief. He made a mental note to reassure her otherwise after everyone left.

"The Guardians?"

"You'll have to ask Bornstellar for the all the details, but ,according to him, the Guardians are now under the control of their true inheritors." Fred answered.

"Which is humanity?"

"Some of humanity." Cortana replied. "But it's only a selected few. The ones who carry the Librarian's gene song. And most of that selected few just happens to be the entire crew of Infinity."

John nodded is head in understanding."So how long until I can get back in the fight with Blue Team?"

"I'm not surprised you'd be asking that." Halsey mused."Considering the amount of physical harm you sustained, I would normaly say a month of recovery time, at best. But since you are recovering at a incredibly fast rate, I'd say you will probably be out of here next week. But only if you take it easy and rest. You can get up and walk around, but don't over exert yourself. If you feel tired or feel any pain, you rest. That's and order, John."

"Yes, Ma'am." John answered her.

"We'll help keep an eye on him, Doctor." Kelly added.

"Good."Halsey tapped a few commands on her datapad, turning to Cortana as she did so. "Make sure to keep a close on him when you're with him. As I have said, he can get up and move around a bit, but he's not allowed to do anything too strenuous. The moment you notice him getting tired, make him sit down."

Cortana nodded. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

A ghost of a smile seemed to appear on Halsey's face."I know you will, Cortana." Her face then turned to one of deep then looked around the room and looked back at Cortana."Can I talk to you privately before I leave?"

Cortana felt a wave of anxiety and annoyance run through her. Privately? Whenever she wanted to speak with someone privately it was either she had classified information to share or to reprimand someone for something she didn't agree with. Considering all that had happened the past year, Cortana feared the latter.

"Okay."She carefully replied while at the same time regretfully thinking " _Great what does she want?"_

She looked back at John and gave him a carefully disguised worried smile. One that she knew he would pick up on so he knew she was uncomfortable with this, but she would do it anyway.

"You good here?" she asked.

The Chief gave her a reassuring smirk. "I'll be fine. I have some things to talk over with Blue Team anyway. So I'll be in good company. "

"I wouldn't doubt that." She backed out of the room and saluted to all the residents within. Her gaze lingered a little while longer on John, giving him a smile as she left. He could tell she wasn't too thrilled about talking to Halsey so he returned the smile with one of his own. His way of dicretely letting her know she would be fine.

After Cortana disappeared around the door frame, Fred leaned close to the Chief's bedside.

" What do yo think she wanted?"

"Don't know." John replied simply.

"Hopefully they don't have another falling out like they had on Apex."Kelly said a little worriedly. "That was pretty looked like they were ready to tear into each other."

"Should we warn the Captain?" Linda offered.

John chuckled. "No that won't be nescessary. Stress levels were high that day. For all of us. was just worried for our safety. She didn't know the truth of what really happened with Cortana. None of us did. Once Bornestellar explained the situation they both calmed down significantly."

"Let's hope so."

"Hmmm" John groaned as he adjusted himself into a more comfortable position.

"You need a little help there, Chief?" Kelly quipped.

He looked in kelly's direction and raised an eyebrow at her. She quickly picked up on the unspoken message and put her hands up in defense.

"Just asking." She smiled.

John shook his head and smiled at her."So what are your orders for today?"

"Commander Palmer gave us the go ahead to stay here with you if we wanted." Fred answered.

"You don't have to stop everything for my current condition. You guys will go stir crazy in a matter of mintues. Go down to the War Games Simulater for a few rounds if you want. No sense in sitting here doing nothing just I'm lamed up."

"Well if you are okay with it, we probably do just that.I just can't imagine how you're going to be able to cope with laying here for who knows how long."

"Heh, I was just wondering that myself." John chuckled.

"We could sneak you out." Fred offered. Earning a glare from both Kelly and Linda.

"Fred! You heard ! He's supposed to have strict bed rest. No strenuous workouts and DEFENITELY no combat." Kelly scolded.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help the poor guy out." Fred defended himself.

"Well, your 'help' is going to get him hurt." Linda reminded him.

John smirked " Thanks Fred, but I have to go on Kelly and Linda's side with this one. Mostly because I don't Halsey and Cortana raining down hell upon both of our heads. Not to mention how upset they'll be when they find out I left my room without letting them know. They might have the entire ship going after us. Besides, with the wounds I have,I probably wouldn't make it too the door if I tried."

He glared down at the bandages wrapped around his torsoe as if they were a mockery to him, which ,to him, they were. He couldn't help but feel like a useless heap of flesh.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Kelly smilingback at him.

"Don't beat yourself up over this,John. You trying to save Cortana. If you hadn't gotten this wound, she would have. Remember that."

John cringed at the thought of the possibilty of Cortana being in his current position. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if that happened.

"Besides you remember what Mendez would always say to us when we got hurt?"Linda asked.

"What doesn't kill you, just makes you stronger." John answered.

"Exactly, I have every confidence that you'll come back, stronger than ever. So you can give to those Promethean Bastards." Fred firmly stated.

"And you can be sure as hell we'll be with you." Kelly added.

"Every step of the way" Linda finished.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter down of I don't know how many more to go. XD I have at least 2 chapters ahead of this one written out on paper and many more to come. I have alot of plotlines all planned out so I hope you guys are all strapped in and ready for this adventure.

My main focus will be on the Chief and Cortana ( duh, cause they're like the best characters of the franchise. In my opinion at least lol) but I have separate storylines planed for Lasky and Palmer, Agent Locke, , Bornestellar and the Ur-Didact (If you are wondering, Yes, there will be a showdown between these two.), the Arbiter, and the rest of Blue Team and Osiris. If there any more characters you guys would like to see let me know.

I know I kinda left you hanging on the bit where Cortana and Halsey went away to talk privately,but don't worry the next chapter will clear that up. To me the relationship between these 2 is soooo fascinating. Anyway that's I'll say on the matter don't want to spoil anything. ^^

So if guys see any mistakes in my grammar (which I know there are probably alot) or if guys have any questions or just want to talk feel free to leave a reveiw or pm me. I'll try to get back to you asap. In the words of Tigger "TTFN. ta ta for now. ho ho hoo hoooo" :P


	2. Divulgence

**-Chapter 2: Divulgence-**

Catherine Halsey led Cortana down the halls of the Infirmary to an On-call opened the door and looked inside. Seeing that it was not occupied at the moment, she walked in with Cortana following after, closing the door and locking it. Halsey moved to the opposite side of the room and sat down on one of the beds while Cortana took a seat in a chair.

An awkward silence fell between the two women for what seemed like an eternity. Neither one talking to the other. Cortana knew that Catherine had something important to say and was trying to plan out her upcoming rant. " _As always._ " Cortana thought. So she kept herself quiet and waited for Halsey to speak.

After what seemed like hours, Catherine breathed out a sigh and looked up at Cortana.

"I have been meaning to talk to you privately since we got back from the Didact's Stronghold. And from our ... fallout on Apex. Things were said. Some very offending things." She took a deep breath. "And I know that I'm not the best at this, but ... I'd like to apologize for saying those things to you."

Cortana's eyebrows shot up. It was very rare for Catherine to acknowledge when she was wrong in any area of her life. Even more rare was when she apologized and looked sincere for it. So this was a rare moment. It threw her completely off guard. She didn't know what to reply back with. "Apology accepted." seemed like a good start. And apologizing for the things she had said to Catherine also seemed like a good idea. However, before she could say anything, Halsey began speaking again.

"You don't have to apologize, Cortana. You can if it will make you feel better, but you don't have to. I was the one at fault. I barged into that room, stressed out and fearful for John's sake, and took control without finding out what was really going on. I should've given you the benefit of the doubt and I didn't. I'm sorry."

Cortana shook her head, "As you have said, you were worried for John's safety, that's why you acted the way you did. You care for him. I understand, because I have been in your position countless times with the Chief and reacted practically the exact same way. Case in point, when the Chief and Arbiter became allies :without me knowing: and came to my rescue on High Charity. I was initially scared for John's safety and ready to do what I could to protect him, even though John's suit's sensors showed Arbiter as a friendly, until John explained to me what had happened. I reacted just like you did on Apex."

The look Catherine was giving Cortana made it seem like she had grown 7 heads.

"How? How can you treat me like that?"

"Like what?" Cortana asked.

"Forgiving. Even after everything I said to you, how I treated you. How can you can treat me as if nothing had ever happened. I made you after my own mind and yet you act like a completely different person."

Cortana could tell that she was genuinely perplexed by this. But Cortana had thought over this. Extensively. And, as always, she had a answer for her surrogate mother.

She smiled softly at her. "Yes, I was made from your mind, but somehow I am my own person. The best I can explain it to you is- it's like a child. A child carries some attributes from the parents but are mostly their own type of person. I look like you, sometimes act like you, but I mostly have my own characteristics. I'm like your child"

"Hmm. Like your sense of humor. Still don't know where you got that." Cortana chuckled at that. "I understand that. It's just ... perplexing at times."

"I understand. And as for why I am so forgiving, it's because I understand you- to an extent. Even though your actions towards other people are, at most, questionable and seem heartless; I know that you always have the best of intentions. It's clear in the work you've done with the Spartan II's (even though I honestly don't agree with kidnapping 6 year old children) -"

"Now wait -"Catherine started.

"Just ... let me finish. Please?"

Catherine sighed and nodded for her to continue.

Cortana took in a breath gathering courage to continue on with what she wanted to say.

"I admit that when I learned the truth of how the Spartan II's came to be, I ..." Cortana paused, wondering if she should continue for fear that she might offend Halsey. She made her decision. " ... resented you for it. And I (unfortunately) still do. But, I know that you didn't do without making a very difficult choice. One that I'm sure you'll never live down for. And because of that choice, it has made you a very hated person. By practically everyone, except Blue Team. But,it wouldn't hurt to have at least one more person caring for you. So since no one will step up to do so, I will."

Catherine stared at her.

"Why?"

"Because John, Kelly, Fred, and Linda all care for you and want you to be a part of their lives. Because you're closest thing to a mother that I have. And, even though I know you will deny it, I think you would like to have the Mother/daughter relationship that you missed out on with Miranda, may she rest in peace."

A long, awkward silence fell between the two of them once again. Catherine's face was devoid of any emotion. Making it hard for Cortana to tell what she was thinking, and if she had crossed a line. She was starting to feel worried that she had said too much.

"Not that I could ever replace her. She was your daughter after all. I just thought- Oof!"

Before she could say anything else, Catherine had cut her off with a hug **!** So for the second time that day Cortana was caught completely off gaurd. But it didn't end there. She realized that she was also crying as well.

Catherine pulled back slightly from their shared embrace to look at Cortana with tear filled eyes and broke the silence that had fallen between them.

"Yes Miranda was my daughter, this much is true. But I didn't treat her as such. I pushed her out of my life and she hated me for it. I don't blame her for doing so either. I wronged one daughter I don't plan to do so again with you. You are my daughter." She asserted with a another strong hug. "And I don't want to ever think that I don't love you. Because I do, more than you know."

Cortana was floored by this. She hardly ever revealed how she truly felt about anyone in her life. Not even John. Sure you could probably tell by the way she acted towards that person, but she never came right out and said so. She felt strangely honored by the fact she told her.

Feeling overcome with so many emotions, Cortana broke down and returned the hug, tears stinging the corners of her so long Cortana questioned if her creator had actually cared for her at all, and to have it finally laid to rest was a huge relief. As if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

And it felt great.

* * *

Shorter chapter than before, but I felt that you guys had waited long enough for an update so I decide to crop this chapter to a manageable level so I could upload it quicker. The next chapter will probably be longer and a while before I upload it too, so please bear with me until I can upload it. ^^' You guys are awesome and I enjoy read your feed back.


End file.
